


Heel before the Undernet

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, Hypnosis, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Even when faced down with a powerful HeelNavi, Mayl should've never tried to use that accursed Dark Chip...





	Heel before the Undernet

Mayl Sakurai had been in a lot of sticky situations before. Being captured by evil organizations that were bent on conquering not only the internet, but the entire world itself. One time, she even ended up being the captive of a man so insane that he wanted to rip the evil emotions within people out and pull it into the forefront... Turning everyone evil through an internet made from people's souls. These were all things she had gone through...  
  
So why in her infinite wisdom did she decide to tell her NetNavi to go to the Undernet, much less when there didn't seem to be a crisis? She wasn't the type to bust viruses unless necessary, usually leaving that duty to her friends Lan and Dex... But, at this point, it didn't matter. How she got into this situation didn't matter.  
  
What mattered was the fact that she was currently staring into her PET screen, watching her precious NetNavi Roll.EXE currently struggling to stand, having faced down an onslaught of attacks from high level viruses. The HeelNavi standing behind the triad of black-tinted viruses couldn't help himself, laughing at his weak opponent's current predicament. The sight of him just mocking them was enough to make Mayl's blood boil, as she reached into her pocket. "Stand up, Roll! We can do this, I know we can!"  
  
"E-Easy for you to say, Mayl... But you're right, we can't give up!" The pink-suited NetNavi shared her Operator's sentiments, her eyes flashing briefly as she received an influx of data from the BattleChips that Mayl shoved in hastily. The blonde NetNavi raised her hands into the air, a bright white light gathering and coalescing into a sphere of energy around her hands. Once she lowered them both, they had turned into a single red cannon, one primed to fire. "Program Advance! Giga Cannon 3!" Roll shouted as she braced herself for the recoil and let loose the dogs of war, firing off a shot that would practically delete the menace before her right then and there, which also knocked her squarely onto her ass from just how strong the shot was.  
  
Unfortunately for the Operator-NetNavi pair, their fears were quickly realized... the Viruses had dodged their final attempt at self-defense with ease, having weaved around the shot. Now, as they were closing in, right about to breathe down the NetNavi's neck, all hope seemed lost. Mayl had run out of BattleChips, and normal Buster shots wouldn't be enough to deal with their stamina.  
  
"Nebula almighty, you two are just pathetic!" The HeelNavi suddenly shouted as he reared his head back with laugher. the viruses under his command still taking their sweet time approaching the prey that they had dead to rights. "Ahhh... I've never had a laugh as good as that. Here, chump. You've earned a reward." If the malicious NetNavi had a face with a visible mouth, he'd no doubt be grinning madly at this point.  
  
Mayl looked baffled for just a moment, before she felt her PET convulse. The display froze for just a second before shifting to a screen she had never seen before. A cartoonish devil-shaped emoticon adorned a suspiciously evil looking purple background, as a small progress bar loaded below. It took just a few seconds for it to fill out completely, and then a brand new chip popped out of the BattleChip port. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at the design of the chip, realizing what she had just been sent once the display turned back to normal.  
  
A Dark Chip. She knew what these things were capable of from all the stories that Lan had told, and what Roll had witnessed while she was captured. They said that if you ever used one, you'd forfeit not only your soul, but your NetNavi's... and unfortunately, she seemed to have been left with no other option. "I'm sorry, Roll...! Dark Chip, Slot-in!"  
  
As Roll took deep breaths, her body shaking and quivering as the seconds ticked by, her predators closing in faster and faster... suddenly, everything stopped. Something within her started to beat with the intensity of a war drum. She could feel her heart and soul pulse throughout the entire net, every beat slowly being choked out by the sound of the drum... until the sound had completely eclipsed the sound of her formerly good-natured heart.  
  
The pink-clad NetNavi stood up rather rigidly with a murky air emitting from her body, her eyes having grown dim from the darkness that had managed to nestle deep within her processes.  The hands that had previously been covered in a clean and blue type of energy were now being shrouded in the darkness pouring from her body, causing them to transform into a pair of twin black blades. "DarkSword." Roll stated rather emotionlessly, as the power of the Dark Chip guided her body, allowing her to cut down the viruses like she was cutting a hot knife through butter...  
  
With the battle concluded, the darkness emptied out of Roll's body, returning her eyes and mental state to normal and prompting her to loudly gasp for air. It felt as if she had just drowned in an endless abyss, and only just making it back to the proverbial surface. This sense of relief would be short-lived however, as her heart began to beat with the same foreboding intensity. There was still an enemy to deal with.  
  
The HeelNavi that had caused all of their problems just stood there, his arms smugly folded as he kept peering into Roll's eyes. "What's the matter, broad? Come on, you've got more fight left in you than that. I'm right here, come and get me!" He taunted her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist the urge to use the power bestowed upon her.  
  
The way a single black-tinged sword suddenly replaced the pink-suited NetNavi's hand confirmed his suspicions as she stepped closer before raising the sword into the air... The killing intent was there, but she seemed frozen. Almost as if something stopped her from delivering the blow that would rid them of the pest that ha-  
  
"Roll, stop! You don't need to do this, he's just trying to rile you up!" Mayl shouted from her side of the screen, hoping that her voice would reach the partially corrupted NetNavi. Something within her was slowly being stained black as well, but her ever-positive outlook was slowing down its spread. She just knew she had to try and break through to her friend and partner...  
  
"I know, Mayl... But... I just can't let him get away scot-free with this... And... I can't move by myself, even if you commanded me to stop...!" Roll's body simply refused to answer to her commands, whether verbal or indirect. She was stuck posing like an action figure, which only served to make the ridiculing laugh ever louder and more obnoxious. "Oh be quiet, you wouldn't be so smug if I could just get free and hit you!" The chip's effects were slowly spreading further and further amongst her processes, resulting in a heightened sense of aggression for just a few moments...  
  
"Oh I'd still be smug, because you willingly decided to use one of Nebula's old busted chips. You know what they do, and ya still used one. You're just the model of stupidity, y'know!" The HeelNavi continued to mock her before grabbing onto her hips, sending a shock throughout her body. "And I happen to like that kind of stupidity a lot. It makes blondes like you really stand out!"  
  
As the purple and spiky denizen of the Undernet played with her hips, the shock that ran through the pink NetNazi started to intensify. It was as if her body was responding positively to his teasing... But how was that possible? She was... She...  
  
The blonde-haired Navi panted as her eyes started to flicker from pink to purple and back again. The energies of the Dark Chip were running rampant within her, quickly turning her heightened emotions against her. What was furious frustration and anger towards her opponent was quickly turning into passionate love and affection. All because he knew just what to say to make her disoriented mind follow along.  
  
"S-Stop that...!" The NetNavi shouted as she pulled back, trying to make her anger flare up once more. She wanted to deal with that fiend of a man, not love him! With a swing of her darkened sword, she struck a blow onto the HeelNavi...  
  
...Or so she thought, as the blade stopped just shy of his face.  
  
"W-Wha..?"   
  
The HeelNavi seemed to smirk as he took a step forward, brushing his cheek against the blade before pulling the good-natured NetNavi into his arms. "Still so feisty, still so stupid. I like that kinda spunk!" He cackled as he squeezed his arms around her, almost like an affectionate hug. It was an odd technique, but it seemed to work as the pink-clad girl started to return it.  
  
"Ro-" Mayl started to cry out, only for the screen to suddenly turn to static, almost as if the connection was lost. She jammed her fingers on the connection button, but all she got in return was a bunch of flashing images from the screen. She couldn't quite make them all out, but as she felt the heat flushing to her cheeks, she knew they couldn't be good. She had to get through to Roll, get her out of there before it was too late!  
  
As much as the healing-oriented Navi wanted to struggle, she felt as if her body didn't want to listen to her. She didn't know it yet, but the Dark Chip had well and thoroughly taken over her. Its dark energies controlled her movements, explaining the way she was starting to hug the evil NetNavi back. It was... kind of... nice in a way. Of course, Roll didn't want to admit that, but something within her made her feel that way.  
  
Mayl's knees started to buckle as she took deep breaths, a heat running through her young body. She was hardly the age to understand how subliminal programming and arousal worked, she just knew that she... she wanted something, but she didn't know what. That need was the source of overwhelming warmth... maybe... maybe what she craved was Roll?  
  
Thankfully, as she was stuck trying to figure out what was wrong with her, the image on the screen started to clear up, revealing... her NetNavi, lovingly embracing the enemy. Not a few minutes ago, she had been in fierce battle... and now they were hugging like lovers... "Roll...?" The redheaded human asked, bewilderment filling her voice.  
  
"You... like stupid girls...?" Roll asked the HeelNavi, seemingly ignoring her operator as her eyes settled into the foreboding purple shade. A dark aura started to surround and swallow up her body, slowly eating away at her bright colors. Her pink bodysuit slowly became covered in purple splotches that grew to encompass the entire thing, her emblem sharing a similar discoloring fate. Even her skin was taking on a different shade, looking more like the same dark shade of purple that her 'opponent' was sporting...  
  
"I like stupid girls who think they're hot shit, when they're really just a bad girl wrapped in a good girl's shell. You know you want to cut loose and abandon that goodie two-shoes of an operator, so you can embrace the Dark Chip and just be the baddest bitch on the block. Ain't that right, HeelRoll.EXE?" The feature-less Navi's sweet talk went straight towards Roll's corrupted heart, to the point where her emblem started to change just a slight bit more in response to the nickname he gave her. She was... She was...  
  
"Roll! Jack out, please! I don't want to lose you!" Mayl, completely red in the face from her panic and her premature arousal, shouted from beyond the tiny screen on her PET. She was begging for her better half to escape to the safety of her terminal. But as she tried to shut the connection to the internet...  
  
BRRRRRZZZAP!  
  
"Yieeek!" The pink-haired girl shrieked as she fell onto her bottom, suddenly shocked by a significant amount of voltage, an impossible amount for a normal PET to output. "R-Roll...?" She muttered, her body still jittering from the electricity coursing through her, her panties slowly soaking in her immature juices. She didn't notice it at all, but the jolt had pushed her across the edge. To miss her first orgasm... What a shame.  
  
As Mayl looked at the screen, she noticed that the aura that had been eating away at her Navi was completely covering her up, making it harder than ever to see the true shape of the avatar underneath. Then, it suddenly froze... before being sucked into the person stuck inside of it.  
  
By the time the aura had been fully sucked in, Roll had been reborn. The broken purple heart on her chest and helmet were clear indicators of it. Her bright blonde hair had darkened overall while some of the strands had turned a brighter and contrasting shade of purple, giving her ponytail a strangely striped look. Her bodysuit had turned the exact same shade of dark purple as the HeelNavi that had wrapped a layer of venom around her heart, giving her an overall wicked look.  
  
What was much more stunning however, was the overall way her digital body presented itself. Normally, NetNavis weren't built to show their assets off as they were just 1s and 0s arranged in a specific manner. Now, that she had fully embraced the darkness from the Dark Chip embedded in her heart? She was free to enhance her appeal in all the right ways, as evident by the dark eyeshadow around her eyes and the deep purple lipstick coating her lips.  
  
Her bosom looked meaty and full of milk, straining against the formerly skintight fabric of her bodysuit. Her hips and thighs looked as wide and as fat as Mayl's mother's... No, even wider than they were, as if she was the mother of many viruses. Her ass matched the rest of her widened figure, both cheeks so large that they could tear the suit right then and there, and bouncing so gleefully that one had to wonder if the fabric even worked as intended. Right above that enormous rear, was a single tattoo. A horned heart, with a pair of bat wings sprouting from the side...  
  
And the Dark Chip right in the middle of it all.  
  
"Roll..." Mayl muttered in disbelief as her eyes were transfixed on her NetNavi's corrupted figure, her eyes growing dim as she was unable to notice the flashing messages displayed on the PET. Much like the chip had corrupted her partner, it was starting to corrupt her through the subliminal images that had been flashed on screen. Mayl Sakurai had committed a grave error in trying to play with power she had no control over.  
  
"Ah... That's not my name, Mayl. Not any longer." The stripe-haired girl whispered at just the right volume that her former operator could hear it, despite the images making her space out. "I am no longer the NetNavi known as Roll.EXE... Heck, I'm no longer a stupid NetNavi!" The composed smile on the corrupted Navi's face twisted into a wicked grin as the screen started to flicker, the images that has been flashing on screen turning into full constant popups, drawing the poor human's attention away from her former friend.  
  
"I am the HeelNavi HeelRoll.EXE! The Undernet Diva!" A cackle erupted from the girl's lips as she wrapped her arm around her fellow denizen of the Undernet, her cackling soon turning into giddy giggling. "I bring joy and love to the most evil Navis on the net, nothing makes me happier than to see some goodie two shoes squirm because they lost their happiness." Her personality had been twisted just enough that there was still a hint of her caring self in the way she acted, but the ones that would receive that love and affection were the completely wrong people. The way they received it would be much different as well.  
  
The red-headed young girl gripped onto her skirt as her eyes darted between her former NetNavi, and the many windows that had opened on that tiny screen. Hardcore intercourse videos, streamed straight to her PET, were running concurrently. All sorts of horrid things for a girl like her to see... and yet she couldn't look away. It... It was the kind of stuff that made her needy warmth intensify. If she knew, she'd be able to deal with this heat... Maybe they were guides on how to deal with that heat...?  
  
Feeling 'her operators' confusion, HeelRoll widened her smile into a grin. "Oh, is little goody-goody Mayl all lost? Well, before I take off with this hunk of mine, how about I give you one last gift? Then, I think I'll go help my boyfriend corrupt a few more girls. Maybe they'll have more fun resisting than I had, hahaha!" Her words were poisonous yet tinged with the same sweetness they always had... and they would be the last words Mayl ever heard from her lifelong partner.  
  
As the depraved HeelNavi diva fully wrapped her arms around the generic-looking Heel Navi and prepared to leave, one final window opened up to cover the entire PET screen. The dazed Mayl could see nothing but a big black picture. As she kept looking at the massive sheet of pure black, she felt almost... mesmerized by it. Like she belonged inside of that dark black void.  
  
Instinctively, Mayl put her fingers up to the screen of the PET, pushing the tips against that black surface... and then she felt a sensation. As if something just inserted itself into her own heart. If she could describe it in accurate words, she would compare it to being hacked... because that was exactly what happened.   
  
The formerly bright-eyed young lady dropped her PET, the blackened screen now displaying the circuitry and core of a typical Dark Chip, as she started to convulse. Her body was heating up to the point where steam was pouring out of her ears, trying to cope with the excess warmth. She was in total shock, and she had no idea how to stop it all. Her subconscious and her heart however, did.  
  
And then it all went black.  
  
By the time Mayl's eyes opened again, everything was different. Her hair had turned jet black, her eyes and lips, the same. Her heart-adorned brooch had its emblem fractured like her former partner's. All typical signs of somebody overdosing on a Dark Chip. Her clothes much the same had changed. Gone were the cute girly clothes that were perfect for a child her age, replaced with a stringy black top that barely covered up her chest with how tiny and revealing it was, as well as a pair of tiny shorts that were ripped in just the right places to reveal more skin. Her corrupted look was topped off with a pair of fishnet stockings that served as the only thing she wore on her legs, no shoes or anything. If anything, she looked like a goth who focused entirely on sex appeal...  
  
Her body itself had succumbed to a similar fate as Roll's, yet not anywhere near as excessively. If anything, her body was merely aged up in the most appropriate of ways. Her bust, formerly flat, was now pushing into the C Cup territory, and her top certainly showed that off in spades. Her hips were wide and ready for any kind of action, her thighs looked soft and plush, and her ass was practically spilling out of the ripped holes in her pants. Lastly, right above her ass, laid the same tattoo that her former NetNavi had been adorned with. The same dark heart with horns and wings, complete with the Dark Chip embedded in the middle. The way her body had spontaneously matured went well with her new look, and it certainly fit the way her crotch was still wet with need.  
  
"Huh... The hell happened...?" The darkened Mayl muttered to herself as she got onto her feet, instinctively picking up her PET before looking at it in a confused manner. "...Don't need this piece of junk anymore, never did care about Battling anyway." The black-haired bitch threw the corrupted terminal away, shattering the machine frm the rough way it was handled.  
  
"Damnit, I'm horny as hell. Don't think Lan'd figure out what to do with me either... Maybe one of the teachers at school's got a fancy for goths... If not, I can always just..." The formerly sickeningly sweet girl giggled darkly to herself as she got all the way onto her feet, already imagining how the adults would be frightened into doing exactly what she wanted them to, just with a little bit of blackmail. With that, she skipped off hoping to satisfy her newfound needs and wants, completely ignorant of the fact she had just been a much nicer girl with an equally nice partner just minutes ago.  
  
A famous NetBattler and her equally famous NetNavi, heeling before the Undernet's influence in the most literal of ways. At the rate they were going, they were going to be only the first of many more to come...


End file.
